


Drunk dial

by Kinococha



Series: Fleurmione One-shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 82, Attempt at Humor, Day 4: Drinking Games, Drunk!Fleur, Everything is going to be fine at the end, F/F, FW 2020.1, Fleur is a emotional drunk, Fleurmione Week 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: Fleur needs to search for her mother's help to remember what she had done the night before. Probably something stupid, and involving Hermione? Probably gay too.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Drunk dial

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like :) 
> 
> Voting poll - 
> 
> Day one - 73  
> Day two- 51  
> Day three- 76

The annoying noise of an alarm clock ring echoed in Fleur's ears. The blonde let out a loud grunt trying to drown out the sound by shoving her face under the pillow. When the noise finally stopped she tried to go back to sleep in peace, only for the alarm to start screaming in full force again, almost knocking her out of bed. Fleur mentally cursed her past self for having programmed the snooze option for that bastard thing. She tapped frantically on her dresser until founding the off button.

The start of a headache was beginning to form. Fleur didn't bother to open her bedroom curtains. Weird. Her eyes were more sensitive to light than usual that morning. Her uneasy stomach was reading and demanding attention but the mere thought of food was making her nauseous. What had she even done the night before? 

Fleur's memory was a little… a lot blurry and her body was behaving so strangely that she decided to leave this problem for later and go to take a nice shower. Amazing how water running over her head helped to improve her mood. After drying off and putting up some clean clothes, she decided to check her phone messages while looking for some potion for her headache. 

Fleur had more knowledge of Muggle technologies than the average wizard. In addition to the fact that she took Muggle's studies seriously at a yearly age, Fleur insisted on knowing everything about her girlfriend's culture. Yeah her girlfriend… that was not in their apartment. Fleur frowned realizing this. Okay, they hadn't officially moved in together yet, but Fleur could catch a glimpse of Hermione's bushy hair in the kitchen or sitting on the living room couch working on her laptop more times than she could count on her fingers. Where could her girlfriend be? 

Checking out her phone, Fleur almost choked with her hangover potion when reading the messages she had sent last night. A mixture of passive-aggressive texts and pleading requests begging Hermione to forgive her cover the phone screen. Fleur's blood immediately started to run cold through her veins. What had she done last night? Worse, checking her last calls Fleur saw that she left a total of 24 voice messages for Hermione. What her past drunk self even said? 

Ok, fine don't panic. Deep breaths, one in one out. One in one out. She needs to work with what she knows so far. Her memories had a few holes but she would try to fill them up later. Ok, She left last night to celebrate a promotion that Hermione received at work. They fought... for some reason, probably something stupid. Fleur came home alone and ended an entire bottle of fire whiskey. At some point in the meantime before going to bed her drunk brain thought it would be a good idea to attack Hermione's message box.

She could come clean and go ask her girlfriend directly what happened last night. But that would be the easy route and this fic needs more words. So, Fleur desperately hit the fireplace with the floo powder. 

"Apolline Delacour!" Fleur shouted before stuck her head in the green flames. 

Fleur could have thought of a better plan. She should have sent a Patronus saying that she needed to speak to her mother immediately instead of simply exposing her face at seven in the morning in their living room. Needless to say, Apolline came running down the stairs with only a robe wand in hand as if expecting a death eater attack. 

"Fleur? Is that you?" she was confused when she noticed her daughter's face in the fire. 

Realizing that this was probably just another one of Fleur's gay moments and they aren't in any imminent danger, Apolline tightened her robe around her body and stared at her useless daughter. 

"Mom I need to use your Pensieve, it's urgent!" 

Apolline was sure that Fleur didn't know what the word urgent means. Rubbing her eyes with her tombs the woman sighed. She would probably regret asking this later. 

"Fleur, it's too early, why do you need my Pensive at such short notice?" Her voice was already tired. 

Fleur was so desperate that she didn't even feel ashamed when she answered honestly. 

"I did some stupid drunk mistake yesterday and I can't for the love of my life remember it." Apolline continues to stare at her daughter "It involves Hermione." She finally admitted.

Luckily for her Apolline adored Hermione. 

"Why didn't you just say it? Come, pass by the floo network so I can extract your memory for you." If Fleur did something to ruin one of the few good relationships she ever had, Apolline wasn't going to take responsibility for her actions. 

Fleur's head disappeared momentarily from the flames, giving way to her entire body not many seconds later. Her mother gestured to the blonde to follow her towards the room where the object was. Fleur was nervously kneading the ends of her shirt while Apolline raised her wand. Fleur felt the slight sensation of a tug when her mother performed the extraction spell. The white threads of memories tangled at the end of the wand. 

"I hope you haven't done any extremely nonsense as usual." The woman said as she tossed the memories into the Pensieve. 

Fleur wasted no time before plunging her head into the metallic liquid. 

_ She was at the bar with Hermione, some of her co-workers were laughing with her about something that Fleur was unaware of. She was proud of her girlfriend, truly, but whenever the two went out in public together, Fleur felt that Hermione became less... tactful.  _

_ She knew that her girlfriend was reserved. Not enjoying exposing so much of her personal life in front of other people. Fleur had nothing to complain about, the two were far from being in the closet. Hermione always introduced the blonde as her girlfriend, never at any moment denying that the two were romantically involved when questioned. Perfect. Hermione was almost too perfect to be true. Fleur was happy like never before while the two had progressed in their relationship. And precisely for this reason, this was the best time for Fleur's insecurities to start a sneak attack in full force.  _

_ Fleur could blame the first two drinks she had. The fact that the two of them had not seen much of each other during weeks except for the night. How much she wanted Hermione's body close to hers, but Hermione has been distant. She kept her hands to herself perhaps more than usual lately. Always return them to her pants pocket than to Fleur's lonely waiting hand. That doesn’t fall right into the blonde’s stomach.  _

_ "Hermione now with this promotion you just need to run and put a ring on the finger of this patient woman of yours." said one of Hermione's co-workers.  _

_ Was it Damian or John? Fleur could never remember their names; they are all too similar with their black suits and straight hair for her to care. However, Damian/John raised an important point and Fleur found herself leaning over the two to hear Hermione's answer.  _

_ "Don't even joke about that, Mark." Oh, it was Mark, she knew this. Hermione scratched the back of her neck swinging her body from side to side "This is a serious matter." Fleur noticed just by her body language that her girlfriend appeared to be extremely uncomfortable about the subject in question.  _

_ Fleur couldn't believe what she was hearing. No, just no. Hermione definitely didn't want to marry her. That's why she was being all distant for the past few weeks. She was showing signs all this time that she would break up with Fleur because she wasn't serious enough to be a lawyer's wife.  _

_ That was the last straw, Fleur got up from the table and headed for the exit. She didn't expect to be followed since her former girlfriend was too preoccupied with talking to her friends to notice her. She was considering whether to Apparate or call a taxi considering that she had drunk a little at the bar. She didn't reach a verdict before being interrupted by a voice.  _

_ "Fleur, what happens? Are you ok?" Hermione asked with concern in her eyes.  _

_ Lies. Hermione was a lie machine. With her worrying sweet eyes and perfect fluttering lips, they seemed so tender illuminated by the street lights. Fleur wanted to run her finger over those tense shoulders, tug at her tie, and... Hurg. No, focus woman! Fleur was not going to fall for this sexy lie machine.  _

_ "I'm fine, I just decided to head home." Hermione was taken aback by the blonde's cold tone.  _

_ "Oh ok, I just need to say goodbye to them and I can a comp…" Hermione was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.  _

_ "No need I'm going alone." Fleur didn't want pity. Not from Hermione.  _

_ "Fleur." The brunette slowly started to reach Fleur's arm to offer a comfort touch. But after being physically denied all night Fleur would not accept the gesture kindly.  _

_ "No, I need to clean my head. I'm going alone." She entered the door of the first taxi that stopped without even adding the usual, I'll talk to you later. Fleur wasn't sure at the moment if they would have a later.  _

_ The memory shifted to a scene of a very angry Fleur in her apartment alone. She had a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand while sitting on the couch. The television she had installed on Hermione's account was turned on a random channel.  _

_ The music of some sort of animation began to play and Fleur didn't have the strength to seek the remote control, so she just watched the weird cartoon. Fleur ended up turning the movie into a game because why not? Every time the little girl said the blue creature's strange name she took a sip. Every time she referred to the Elvis guy, she took a sip. Every time Fleur thought of Hermione and her sad face, she took a sip.  _

_ By the end of the movie, Fleur was in tears sobbing wildly as she left a bunch of voice messages for Hermione.  _

_ "Please Hermione you can't leave me, you are everything to me!"  _

_ "If you think I'm not serious enough to marry you are very much mistaken!"  _

_ "You are the love of my life, how can you break my heart and run away!"  _

_ "Ohana means family Hermione! Family! And family means no one gets left behind or forgotten!"  _

__ The vision was over and Fleur only noticed this because she started to be attacked by a piece of newspaper. It had completely escaped Fleur's mind that her mother was seeing the memory with her.

"How could you be so stupid!" Apolline hit her daughter's head repeatedly with the newspaper "You insolent child, you had the perfect woman and you just decided to ditch her!" Fleur was not even dodging, she let her mother hit her head and arms with full force. The shame of her actions was far greater than any pain caused by the veela attack "You better find out where your mate is and apologize as the adult woman you are!" 

Fleur left her mother's house through the floo network and hurried out of the apartment in her search for Hermione. If Fleur knew anything about the witch, she would probably be at Harry's place. Hermione always showed up at the boy's house when the two of them fought. Which so far has happened only three times… Four if Fleur counted Crookshanks' incident. Anyway, Harry enjoyed the company and was always willing to help his friend in need. Even if it was to endure her gay drama. 

Hermione was indeed sitting on Harry's couch with a cup of warm tea resting on her hands. She hadn't understood the reason for Fleur's out-of-character behavior last night. She thought everything was going so well between the two of them. They went out with Hermione's work colleagues, they would stay for the minimum time required for social interaction at the bar and then return home for a private celebration. Everything had been planned for the perfect night, what did she do wrong? 

"She sounded so miserable Harry, I… I don't know what has caused it." Hermione kept her head down, her eyes fixed on her teacup. 

It pains Harry's heart to see his friend so down. Even more, knowing what she intended to do that night. 

"I'm sure she just needs to cool off her head." Harry tried to comfort the girl "I’m sure she’s going to show up anytime and talk…" He was interrupted by a crash from the door. 

Harry was happy to have deactivated his security barriers around the house. Apparently, Fleur didn't know how to get into his house without completely knocking down the door. Wand wielded in her hand, messy hair, and eyes searching every perimeter of the house. Fleur looked ready to get into a fight. 

"Hermione!" Completely ignoring Harry's existence Fleur ran towards Hermione to throw herself into her girlfriend's arms. 

Hermione barely had time to put her cup of tea safely on the table. When she realized she had a blond head sobbing on her neck, strong arms clutched desperately around her. Harry, being the good host he was, waved to Hermione and left the room, leaving the two witches alone. 

Hermione was still confused but that didn't stop her from running her fingers into Fleur's blond curls. They remained like that clinging for a few minutes until Fleur calmed down enough to move away from Hermione's comforting touch to look her in the eyes. 

"Hermione I'm so sorry for the way I behaved last night, please, please my love forgives me." She was begging.

Fleur Isabelle Delacour never lowered herself to the level of begging for something. Never. Only Hermione was able to reduce her to this embarrassing begging mess. Her blue eyes were filled with regret tears, she could barely face Hermione. 

"Fleur love." Hermione said calmly as if dealing with a frightened animal "Why did you leave so upset last night? Was... was it something I did?" 

"No!" Fleur was quick to insure, Fleur had to review her awful behavior in the Pensieve to realize that she had acted like an idiot "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just being an insecure fool who decided to leave you alone than to talk about what was going on." 

"And exactly what was going on?" Hermione left her hands resting on Fleur's hips. Keeping the blonde close to her while waiting for an answer. 

Fleur bit her bottom lip. Now that she stopped to think about it the whole situation was entirely ridiculous. But Hermione's question and her clueless expression pointed out to Fleur something very important. 

"You didn't see my messages did you?" She asked apprehensively as she played with her fingers. 

Hermione looked at her curiously.

"Hum, no? I forgot to charge my phone and haven't checked it yet." Hermione started to pick up the device when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. 

"Please do me a favor and don't" Fleur was silently thanking all the entities she knew for this little act of mercy "I said some pretty embarrassing things." She coughed "Because I was upset when I heard you talking about marriage to one of your colleagues and I thought you didn't want to marry me." That's it. Fleur finally admitted it. 

"Fleur, did I ever give you a reason to think that I don't take our relationship seriously?" Hermione asked as she took the blonde's cheek in her hand. 

"No." She said, surrendering her body to the soft touch. 

"Then, why did you even think that?" 

"Because." Fleur closed her eyes "I'm insecure, I have this confident facade but I'm terrified of losing you. I never felt something so strong for another person as I feel for you and it scares me to death." controlling her breathing she continued "I love you so much, you are the love of my life and always make me so happy. I can't turn off the voice in my head that keeps telling me that I'm not good enough for you, that there must be someone more compatible waiting for you, someone less demanding as I am, that I'm just holding you back, that…" Fleur was prevented from finishing by a pair of lips in yours.

Hermione was putting all of herself into that kiss. She leaned forward for better access and Fleur immediately responded. It wasn't one of their hungry kisses, full of lust. No. It was slow, delicate, warm, intending to show all the love she had for the blonde. The kiss only stopped because they needed to breathe. They both had their eyes closed, their foreheads touching. 

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you." Hermione whispered, leaving a peck on Fleur's forehead "But maybe this will help to take some of your insecurities off." 

Fleur opened her eyes and almost burst into tears again. Hermione was holding a ring in front of her. And it wasn't just any ring, it was the ring with the brass of her family that belonged to Fleur's mother. Now it made sense why she was attacked with a newspaper on her head. Keeping their fingers intertwined, Hermione dropped on one knee and Fleur no longer held back tears.

"You got my words wrong my love, I just didn't want Mark to spoil the surprise I had planned for you." She had a wide smile on her face as she stared into the blue eyes she loved so much. 

"How long did you have it?" Hermione wouldn't have gotten that ring if she hadn't talked to her mother before. Did Hermione know what that meant? 

"A month, Apolline showed up at my door one day, explained everything about veelas mates, and gave me the ring for when I was ready." 

Mate. Hermione was using the term mate. Fleur could hardly believe this was happening. That was why Hermione had been so distant for the past few weeks, her girlfriend was busy being her overthinking-self planning how to propose to her. 

"So you know that this means a point of no return right?" Fleur took Hermione's ring and held it as if her life depended on it. 

"Yes." Hermione cleared her throat and finally said the words she had rehearsed so much "I Hermione Jean Granger present myself before you as a possible mate. Fleur Isabelle Delacour, I give my heart to you and do not expect anything in return, but you would make my world if you accepted to join me in the sacred of a marriage bond." 

"Yes." Fleur managed to remember to answer before infesting Hermione with kisses all over her face. 

After talking more for a while Hermione left a note for Harry informing him that everything was fine and the two had solved the problem before leaving hand in hand with her fiancee. 

"Hey, now that you've explained yourself can I hear those embarrassing voice messages you left me?" Hermione asked grinning. 

"No." Fleur said while planning how to erase all of Hermione's phone messages before they got home. 

Oh well, nothing that a pair of good lingerie couldn’t solve. 


End file.
